Hadas
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: En el amanecer, en mediodía, en el ocaso y en la noche. Sea primavera, verano, otoño o invierno, las hadas jugarán, cantarán y danzarán en el reino intermedio. [Para Tsumi-chan 7u7)r por su cumple]
1. Amanecer

**Notas de autor:** Si han leído Pulgarcita, van a entender aunque sea un poco. Capricho mío. Me volví loca. Por remarcar que el tiempo favorito de las hadas de aire es el "alba" y su estación la primavera. ESO. Tras problemas de ansiedad lo eliminé, esta puñetera hipócrita de mierda vuelve con un fic que el mundo no está preparado para ver.  
 **Palabras: 590  
Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **A mi Melissa. Porque con sus patas me mancha de angst.**

* * *

 **Hadas**

 **Capítulo I: Amanecer**

* * *

 _«My buds, they cluster small and Green; the sunshine gaineth heat: soon shall the hawthorn tree be clothed as with a snowy sheet. O magic sight, the hedge is White, my scent is very sweet; and lo, where I am come indeed, the Spring and Summer meet»  
_

—The May Fairy

* * *

 _«En el pasado se afirmó que las hadas eran ángeles caídos o paganos muertos, que no eran aptos ni para subir al cielo y ni para descender al infierno, por lo que estaban obligados a vivir por toda la eternidad en las oscuras regiones del reino intermedio, es decir: en la tierra.»_

El suave fonema era arrastrado por el viento, como si fuera una hoja suelta de un árbol.

Al sentir el roce del aire en su piel, cerró los ojos y el respiro profundo de esa mágica esencia le transportaba con ella, el olor de la primavera. La estación donde se suponía la renovación y el renacimiento; como las flores que se secaban durante el otoño y volvían a brotar al terminar el invierno.

La primavera registraba una etapa para ver con nuevos ojos, era la oportunidad de cambio para alcanzar la felicidad. Durante ese _amanecer_ en Magnolia, el aire corría de forma taciturna, meciendo su largo cabello rubio. Mavis inhalaba de esa fuente de vida, mientras a lo lejos esperaba a la juventud que había en el gremio que años atrás había construido con ayuda de sus amigos _«Fairy Tail»._

Fácil le parecía comparar a la nueva generación con las hadas de aire: ambas eran vida, inteligencia y mente. Durante el alba, cuando el cielo _aclarecía_ , se evocaban todos los colores que el aire y las hadas podían proporcionarle al cielo: _azul y blanco_ en un día normal, _gris_ en los días de lluvia y ellos mismos pintaban el del _amanecer y el atardecer_ con llameantes tonalidades en naranjas, ambarinas, escarlatas y hasta rosas. Y se prometía, que ellos tendrían la oportunidad de admirar esa mística belleza de Magnolia por mucho más años.

Sus pies descalzos se balancearon con gracia, ella yacía sobre la gruesa rama de un árbol cuyas hojas renacían, dándole cátedra de la belleza del viento: invisible pero posible de ver con el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles, tangible cuando rozaba su piel, audible cuando sus oídos escuchaban un silbido.

Para la gran mayoría resultaba normal: el aire suministraba todo lo visible y audible porque a través de él viajaban las ondas de luz y sonido. No obstante, para ella, era cuestión de magia. _De hadas de aire._

Los seres que controlaban el viento y podían producir tempestades. Las criaturas mágicas que jugaban sin parar, que cantaban y bailaban durante el _esclarecer_ : su bostezo era el silbido que sus ojos escuchaban, sus gráciles danzas producían que las hojas se movieran y ellas eran la luz que volvía visible todo al darle color. Tal y como lo hacían los magos de _Fairy Tail._

El _alborear_ de la primavera se disfrazaba de hada de aire, se llenaba de colores áureos y ante la libertad de pensamiento, que flotaba por lo alto por el suave y aleteo de las alas de los silfos, Mavis sabía lo que debía hacer como primera maestra de gremio. Si ella permanecía en ese reino intermedio, sería un hada que los guiaría al triunfo y a muchas más albas.

La ilusión y la fantasía la alentaban a dar pie a la comunicación y a la transmisión de sus ideas para defender a su gremio. Durante ese _clarear_ , sería un hada de aire y crearía tempestades para defender a su gremio. Sería como un hechizo de música y su melodía viajaría en el aire para ser inspiración para las _hadas._ Conservarían el color, el sonido, el tacto y su propia esencia.

Era primavera y aunque estuvieran en una guerra… Fairy Tail renacería.

* * *

 **¿Conocen la sensación de creer tener escrito más y descubrir que no tienen ni 600 palabras? xD Ah pues eso.**

 ***Mucho sinónimo de "Amanecer de los muertos"**

 ***Silfos son un tipo de hada de aire.**


	2. Mediodía

**Notas de autor:** ¡En honor a Tsumi-chan porque es su cumpleaños! De verdad, lamento demorarme en entregarte tu regalo, pero calculé mal los tiempos, además de que no me convencían mis elecciones. Pero en fin, espero que te guste y que tengas un muy bueeeen cumpleaños. Sé que estás retirada de este medio, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de darte algo. Sé que este tipo de historias te pueden gustar más por la metáfora, así que en vez de arriesgarme con las ships, decidí volver a darle vida a este viejo fic para apostar por lo que sé que te gusta leer.  
*Si han leído Pulgarcita, van a entender aunque sea un poco. Capricho mío. Me volví loca. Por remarcar que el tiempo favorito de las hadas de fuego es el mediodía y su estación es el verano.  
 **Palabras: 590 :C  
Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Hadas**

 **Capítulo II: Mediodía**

* * *

 _«'Tis I whom children love the best; my wealth is all for them; for them is set each glossy cup upon each sturdy stem. O little playmates whom I love! The sky is summer-blue, and meadows full of buttercups are spread abroad for you.»_ ―The Buttercup Fairy

* * *

Era primavera, no obstante en esa guerra los días eran largos y las noches cortas, tal y como si estuvieran en _verano._ Y más que la duración del día, era lo mucho que se podía sentir el sofoco de la estación. No podía pensar con claridad, sentía calor, su frente sudaba y cada poro del cuerpo ardía, el desconcierto estaba en su mente y el cansancio del cuerpo se pronunciaba más. Anteriormente podía haber disfrutado de los calurosos días de verano, pero no en esa ocasión, y poco tenía que ver que no estaban en esa estación.

Adormilada, sudada, harta y queriendo refrescarse pensaba que nada estaba bien, había más malas sorpresas que buenas y cuando estuvo a punto de perder la fe, algo brotó de la nada y la contagió por completo como si se tratara de la música de las hadas que la invitaban a danzar con alegría en un río.

Se culpó por no entenderlo antes. Había una cálida sensación. Un calor abrigador que distaba mucho de sofocarla. Ahora lo comparaba con el brillante sol; entre más luminoso e incandescente fuera, más esperanza perdida le inyectaba. Era como una llama recién nacida que aumentaba su tamaño al consumir todo a su paso o la chispa que daba pie al incendio. Mavis bien podía ver, alrededor de todos los miembros traídos, pequeñas y flamígeras esferas que resultaban familiares, ya que ella jamás olvidaría el lenguaje de las _hadas de fuego._

Ante la derrota de Jacob, cambió su semblante a uno mucho más decidido; ya había visto las suficientes pistas repartidas a lo largo del día: los colores rojos, amarillos y naranjas de las llamas, el _verano_ y una mágica poesía que recitaba que en pleno mediodía que el fuego de las _salamandras*_ indicaría el camino ardiente al triunfo, porque no todo estaba perdido.

Pronto sintió en su vientre algo que quemaba como flama que se encendía sin importar el lugar en que estuviese, al aire libre en una fogata o encerrado en una vela. Fuego era fuego y las hadas, más difíciles de contactar, habían sido atraídas por el calor que el elemento emanaba. Y lo traducía como el empuje a la renovación y al cambio que les hacía falta a ella y a su gremio: era hora de invertir los papeles y las hadas tomarían un sendero totalmente distinto.

El _fuego_ era elemento tanto de creación como de destrucción: si las llamabas destruían árboles, una nueva vida crecería de ese lugar. El fuego era el representante del _verano_ , como su nombre lo decía, y del mediodía. Eso la orientaba a creer en el lagarto de fuego que peleaba de su lado, un hada pura, que simbólicamente expresaba que todo era posible con un poco de imaginación y coraje.

Como fósforo que se encendía y servía para atraer a las mágicas criaturas, Mavis se atrevió a apostar por más, lo había comprendido bien.

Ciegamente creía que cada uno de sus deseos y pensamientos se encerraron en las muchas candentes esferas que estaban alrededor de los miembros de Fairy Tail y que éstas ascenderían porque se dirigían a los niveles más alto del mundo entérico para llegar al lugar habitado por las hadas del fuego.

La llamarada del puño de Natsu era el comienzo para dirigirse a los tiempos nuevos, el sinónimo del poder, la luz del hada y también significaba el _fin_. El fin de esa guerra, porque algo moriría y algo nuevo nacería en su lugar.

El poder destructivo del fuego era el renacimiento de Fairy Tail.

* * *

 ***Salamadras son las hadas de fuego**

 ***¿Natsu es verano no? Apropiado para él. Todo de hecho: magia de fuego, verano. ETC. Su nombre se lee entre líneas.**

 ***Creo que nada más.**


	3. Ocaso

**Notas de autor:** Si han leído Pulgarcita, van a entender aunque sea un poco. Capricho mío. Me volví loca. Por remarcar que el tiempo favorito de las hadas de agua es el ocaso y su estación es el otoño. **  
Palabras: 510  
Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Para Tsumi-chan. Es su cumpleaños y sé que no tengo honor, pero espero que lo disfrutes.**

* * *

 **Hadas**

 **Capítulo III: Ocaso**

* * *

 _«_ _Cool dewy morning, blue sky at noon, white mist at evening and large yellow moon; blackberries juicy for staining of lips; and scarlet, o scarlet, The Wild Rose Hips! Gay as a gipsy, all Autumn long, here on the hedge-top this is my song._ _» ―_ _The Rose Hip Fairy_

* * *

Se sentía como una botella de náufrago flotando por el vasto mar, cargando con todas las esperanzas. Navegaba con un sinfín de emociones y esperanzas dentro de ella ―las llevaba con responsabilidad en su espalda―. Sabía que la mejor magia era el amor y aunque a lo que el destino apuntara fuera catastrófico, se debía mantener la fe en ese principio.

Corría, nadaba, navegaba, caminaba hasta la orilla ―hasta lograr ponerle fin―.

El amor no se hundía. Flotaba y se conectaba como río al mar. Su mensaje había sido enviado con la ayuda del viento y los _silfos_. Y ahora, le tocaba llevar acabo la otra parte: ser una _ninfa_ que atravesara ese lago para transmitir y purificar las esperanzas del resto.

Parecía una fresca tarde de _otoño._ El atardecer matizaba la tarde de rojo, incluso veía rayos naranjas que parecían una llama. Sin duda, el ambiente era de nostalgia y mucha tensión, ella sabía que lo peor vendría después del _ocaso_. Pero mientras, debía mantenerse firme y hacer que sus esperanzas, su plan maestro, se volvieran las de todos.

Los lazos formados en el gremio ganarían fuerza. Se bañarían con las gotas de la tormenta ―la desesperación― y se fortalecerían con las lágrimas saladas causadas por un sólido cariño y los buenos deseos. Que aunque la guerra significara muerte, había una noble esperanza que no se hundiría, _que flotaría como si fuese una botella con el mensaje de un náufrago, en la que depositaba su fe._

Era quien quedaba al frente de la batalla y por ende, su pensamiento debía expandirse como si fuera _agua_ del océano, incluso tomar diferentes formas al entrar a diferentes contenedores, en la mente y corazón de los demás miembros del gremio. _Esa era la puerta al mundo de las hadas._

El hada de fuego ―la salamandra― sería salvado por ellos, como si fueran _neredes*_ y _ensines*_ prestando su ayuda en una tormenta en altamar. Con ese pensamiento, se detuvo en su caminata y se permitió el lujo de poder tomar una bocanada de aire.

Sentía flotar en un profundo lago de sentimientos ―los de todos los miembros del gremio y aliados―, como si las emociones navegaran y la empaparan por completo, aunque en realidad estaba corriendo por las calles de Magnolia, su corazón cargaba con todo.

Andaba y podía sentir que el viento, entre fresco y caliente, le comunicaba algo… una idea. No, era más que una idea o pensamiento… era algo más profundo como el océano, pero suave como la corriente de un tranquilo arroyo.

Un dócil susurro. Tan blanda como una gota de lluvia cayendo a un lago. Un tenue murmullo como canto de hada que cuidaba del lago, que la invitaba al mundo mágico.

Todos estarían bien, todos cuidarían de todos, los lazos eran inquebrantables, el amor era más profundo que el océano, caía con más fuerza que el agua de una cascada y se movía más rápido que el agua de un río.

Y el crepúsculo del día, era el momento en que las hadas acuáticas, se moverían rápido…

* * *

 **Sigo con mis notas psicóticas :x**

 **A diferencia del otro drabble, este no lo tenía escrito. Me lo saqué de la manga y sin querer queriendo, se relaciona con los últimos acontecimientos de Mavis en él. Como ven, tengo la necesidad de hablar de todo FT :x porque lo amo. XDDD ¡Perdón Tsumi, no merezco ser tu senpai! D:**

―Neredes & Ensines (Nereidas o hadas de mar) controla el mar, sobre todo cuando hay tormentas, prestan su ayuda al hombre cuando está en altamar.

―El elemento agua se conecta con las emociones. El agua comunica las emociones y sentimientos, mientras que el aire es el que comunica la idea y el pensamiento.


	4. Noche

**Notas de autor:** Decidí esperar a ver que el manga terminara. Quitando mi dolor por ello, que aún no es tiempo de llorar por ello, decidí ponerle complete a este fic porque la historia de Mavis ya está cerrada.  
Mi cuento de siempre: Pulgarcita y sus viajes por las cuatro estaciones. Si lo leyeron, van a entender un poco de lo que quise decir porque soy pésima explicando _yohohoho._ Capricho mío. Hablaré de las hadas de tierra, su estación es el invierno y su parte favorita del día es la noche. **  
Palabras: 545. Adrede para que coincidiera con el último cap de FT. :C  
Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Hadas**

 **Capítulo IV: Noche**

* * *

 _«The leaves on the tree-tops, dance in the breeze; totter-grass dances and sways like the trees—. Shaking and quaking! While through it there goes. Dancing, a fairy on lightest of toes.»_

―The Totter-grass Fairy.

* * *

Sus pies se establecieron en el suelo mientras lo veía con el ceño fruncido. Los hechos, las intenciones y todo aterrizaba; ella ya no volaba como un hada y menos flotaba como una ninfa en la superficie del mar.

Las luces se habían apagado, estaba oscuro y por fuera, su piel, se sentía más fría que el _invierno,_ pero cerca estaban los brillos llenos de esperanza y de calidez. Por dentro, la sangre que corría por sus venas, hervía como si transportara lava, sabía perfectamente lo que era.

El _aire_ arrastró la idea, en el _agua_ emergieron los sentimientos de todos y el _fuego_ purificaría el resto.

Se renacería… las _hadas de viento_ volverían a mover sus alas para pintar el alba de esperanza. Danzarían en las flores o sobre las hojas de los árboles y llegarían hasta el cielo para teñirlo de vida. Fuese azul, gris o amarillo su color, con un nuevo amanecer, el triunfo llegaría.

Los ojos le ardían por tanto llorar. Quería, claro que quería acabarlo. No quería, claro que no quería, lo amaba. Pero en sus manos estaba la ilusión de un nuevo día. Era un _adiós_ que calcinaría su corazón pero donde cayeran sus cenizas, renacería algo más.

 _Más hadas_ deseosas de paz. _Más hadas_ que defenderían la tranquilidad y la paz. La calidez de esos lazos dejados atrás y los que estaban por venir, ardía cual fuego. En sus manos estaba. Se quemaba y se destruía por dentro y por fuera, pero ella sabía bien que después de la noche seguía el amanecer y cuando el invierno se acabara, la primavera volvería con sus virtudes.

Las risas harían eco gracias a la magia del viento, que apagaba la llama y barría sus cenizas. El frío y la oscuridad a la que se abrazaba, se iban con ella para que los sentimientos del resto se quedaran bañados de luz y calor.

Donde el fuego se apagaba, los lazos permanecerían como gotas de lluvia que caían al mar y empapaban el cuerpo de las hadas que se deslizaban bailando en la superficie para dibujar ondas sobre el mar. Una a una se conectaba como cada alma unida por el amor y la amistad, en forma de gremio, como una familia.

Mavis confiaba en sus hadas mientras que ella se encargaba de lo físico.

Tenía una solución tangible y firme como la tierra. Era una realidad que veía, que escuchaba y sentía. Le dolía el corazón, derramaba lágrimas y su mente creaba un conflicto que externaba, lo había hecho porque lo debía.

Rogó por su amor. Lloró por su mundo mágico, por su gremio y sus amigos. Sus labios se unieron a los de él y su cuerpo no sabía qué sentir… lloraba y sus sentimientos quedaban regados en la tierra.

Pensaba en un amanecer más, en que la noche terminara. Que el invierno llegara a su fin y que las hadas bailaran ante el cambio de estación por mucho más tiempo

Que el _fuego_ siguiera ardiendo aun cuando solo quedaran cenizas de su alma, que ganara fuerza con el _viento_ que comunicaba el sentir del _agua,_ que se conectaran _,_ mientras que en la _tierra_ todo se apagaba para ellos. _Zeref y ella._

La noche terminaba y las _hadas_ se quedaban.

* * *

 **Fue medio doloroso porque aún no quiero llorar por el final (?) Pero bueno, lo dije arriba lo debía de dar final y quise meter lo que a mi me gusta de este manga, más el mensaje de por qué me gustan las hadas. xD**

 **El elemento tierra es la complementación del resto. Es lo físico. Lo que se ve, se escucha, se huele, se toca. Mavis se encargó de esa parte y dejó el resto. Conecté partes claves, de pura chiripada, del manga a este fic y sus elementos, hadas y estaciones. El mensaje era darle carga emocional y magia. xD Es un fracaso XDDD**

 **Conecté las emociones, la idea, la pasión con lo físico (agua, aire, fuego y tierra) para el final de este manga. No sé ni qué hice, si me salió bien o mal pero estoy conforme, todo calza (?) xDD**

 **En fin, gracias por comentar.**

 **¡Hasta el final!**


End file.
